custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Infernum Universe/Overview
overview.txt oh hey. you;ve successfully found the first folder. well... i assume this is the first folder you are reaading. i mean, it was meant to be teh overview. but if this isn't the first directory you clicked on... thats ok. i wont judge you. you don't like to take orders from nobody. you're a rebel. a rebel wihtout a cause. heh. In this foldr, youll find some really basic info. some big names will be dropped. ive recorded, to the best of my knowledge, which is very bestest, all the differences betwen this reality and what you singleminded matoran and agori like to call teh prime Reality. not sure why you're so interested in this matter... btu at &least you've come to the right place nono , this is MY COMP DONT TOUCH ASDFGHJKL;'WER4T3456yuikol;STAHP There's only one file here, with the title 'History'. It's a bit long. History - Microrough Word  The history of Universe #75 is an interesting one. It would seem, to the casual observer, that there are few, if any, differences to what some scholars refer to the "Prime Reality", or Universe #1. That in itself is a misnomer. The "Prime Reality"'s proper name should be Universe #2, but that is a matter not in the scope of this text.  There are a small number of critical deviations worth noting. First and foremost is Infernum himself. Though some learned researchers have used the word "enigma" (Ihu, X967) to describe him in the past, this author begs to differ. While that word does hold some merit, it is not uncommon knowledge among the denizens of Universe #75 that Infernum is a Great Being. Those who are filled with more worldly, for lack of a better word, knowledge even refer to Universe #75 as the Infernum Universe, on account of the Great Being's substantial influence. In this universe, the Great Being built a prison; This is the only timeline in which this facility exists. The Prison, egotistically named after Infernum, served as a highly effective, and greatly needed, replacement for the Pit. This situation would have a long-term impact on the Battle of Bara Magna, and the aforementioned impacts will be discussed. One short-term consequences on Aqua Magna included a weakened Dark Hunter faction, and therefore a far more straightforward power struggle on the planet. The second consequence was a double-edged sword. Though the Infernum Prison was secure enough to even hold the likes of Karzahni, four teams of Toa, totalling thirty, were needed to guard the correctional facility. They never made it out alive, which, too, altered the way the Battle of Bara Magna played out.  The second variation in this time line requires a bit of fast forwarding. As stated previously, the construction of Infernum, the prison, took it's toll on the Dark Hunters' strength and the Toa population. Therefore, the Battle of Bara Magna was fought on a much smaller scale. The result was the same: Mata Nui managed to fell Makuta Teridax and subsequently re-united Spherus Magna. The ripples caused by the smaller battle can still be felt as this author writes. Fewer Toa remaining after the battle has allowed the Matoran and Agori to develop independence. It is not an uncommon spectacle to see entire towns without a Toa, or even a Turaga, to guard them.  The third difference is minor, but it is surely worth noting. Around fifteen years after Spherus Magna was made whole, Mata Nui reawakened. Instead of greeting the populace, he instead chose to lead a solitary life. No one has discovered his reawakening, save for a few of the higher powers, such as Arthaka.  The fourth distinction in Universe #75 is by far the most important of them all. Yet, without the previous three dissimilarities, this point would never exist. This situation is threefold. The first part is the creation of the seventeen Future Chronicles. These stone tablets were imbued with temporal powers, and granted their wielders extraordinary cognitive abilities. The second portion was the wane of Infernum's power. After an accident of his, which is discussed in great detail in his biography file, the other Great Beings vested in him the duties of regulating death. With fewer deaths due to the war, and, ironically, even fewer casualties after the Matoran and Agori learned to fend for themselves without capable guardianship, Infernum slowly, but surely, began to die. Another factor for this slow death could very well be the pressure of monitoring the deaths of so many individuals over the millenia. No matter what the cause, thereafter, Infernum knew he had to find a replacement for himself. He attempted to ask for favours from his old acquaintances, Mata Nui being one of them, but the help it brought was inadequate. In the end, he decided to permanently remain out in the open on Spherus Magna, in hopes of finding a way to solve this conundrum, that is, to find a suitable heir. This leads to the third and final segment, the Great Deathmatch. The Chronicles were created for this Deathmatch. Infernum gathered sixteen Toa, one for each element, each extremely proficient with their respective elements and formed the team that would take part in the Deathmatch. The seventeenth was a Fiend, a member of a near-extinct species. Further detail about them is located in the Almanac. The victor of this game would ascend as a Great Being and take Infernum's place. There has been a great deal of speculation as to why Infernum would create such a system. It has been suspected that the idea did not originate from him, but no evidence of note can be found. Collectively, this deviance is unofficially referred to as "Infernum's Fall", both as a reference how he began to live out his final days in his own Prison and his power being lost. Category:User:ChineseLegolas Category:Infernum Category:Universes